Why do you Build Me Up Buttercup?
by blueyedblondie88
Summary: Trory. enough said
1. Default Chapter

Author: Christina  
  
Pairing: Rory/Tristan Spoilers: Totally AU fic. Run Away, Little Boy never happened Disclaimer: I own nothing from Gilmore Girls. That damn evil genius Amy Sherman-Palladino owns everything. 'Cept Chad Michael Murray. I've got him up in my room right now and if anyone ever wants him to return to his life as a major celebrity, you better start doing some serious convincing so that Amy Sherman Palladino lets our beloved hottie, Tristan Janlen DuGrey come back  
Why Do You Build Me Up, Buttercup?  
Chapter One  
Too Many Nicknames  
  
'Why didn't I go to that party?' Rory Gilmore chided herself. 'Tristan and his band are playing and anything would be better than sitting here waiting for Dean to call me. Why did Mom have to go out with Dad tonight?' She got up off of her bed and walked over to her massive bookshelf. 'What to read, what to read. Hmm. The Hours? Why not, I'm in the mood for a good sob story.'  
  
One Hour Later  
  
'I'm just like her! I am Laura Brown.' Rory realizes as she quietly makes her way down to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She is secretly hoping that the maids don't hear her because then she'll have to explain to them why she is out of bed at this, as her grandmother puts it, 'ungodly hour of the night'. But at the same time, she wishes that she weren't the only one awake. She absolutely hated the looming silence that hung around her as she crept about the dark house. As if her thoughts were being read, the doorbell rang. 'Mom must be playing a practical joke on me.' She decided as she walked to the huge French doors at the entryway of her parents' house. However, she was completely taken by surprise when she found not her mother and father at the door, but Tristan DuGrey. He laughed openly when she cautiously cracked the door open. "Jeez Mare, you look like an axe murderer is after you. It's just me. Of course you don't know my deep dark secret." "Which is?" she giggled. "That I myself am a rogue agent of the CIA, and have come to kill you." 'Or that I love you. Take your pick' he added to himself silently. "So why are you here Bible Boy?" she questioned curiously. "You told me that your set doesn't end until 11:00. It's only 10:30 right now." "Well, the party turned out to be a bomb. Madeline's parents came home an hour early. So everybody had to leave. She's going to be grounded for a really long time. You should have seen the look on her dad's face when he caught her in the closet with Todd. He looked like a giant blueberry. Like that one girl, Violet in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." "Really?" she giggled again. "Yeah. Dude, it was priceless. You should have been there. Which brings me to the question of, where were you?" "Well I was supposed to have a Movie Marathon with my mom, but Dad got back about a week early from his trip to Barcelona, so they decided to go out and celebrate. And then, Dean was supposed to call me tonight, but he didn't. So I ended up reading 'Madame Bovary', and 'The Hours' waiting for my parents to come back. I thought you were my mom playing some stupid joke on me that's why I looked like an axe murder was after me when I opened the door." "Still going out with the Beav huh?" He smirked at his crude comment. "Yeah well, if he wants to continue going out with me, then he is gonna have to start calling. I haven't heard from him in over a week. Honestly it's been kind of nice not having him call me every day at least 3 times a day. I enjoy the silence." She smiled weakly. "So I kinda brought you a present." He mentioned, trying to break the awkward silence that had settled between them. "Really?" she asked visibly lighting up. "Yeah. Come out guys," he called to the bushes. She started to mention something to him about how he shouldn't be talking to inanimate objects, when she saw Todd Grisham, Bobby Newman, Brandon Thomas, and Dustin Carlings pop out from behind the hedges in her front yard. They brought their guitars with them and Bobby had the guys help him lug the drums out from the back of Dustin's truck "Wow Tris." She says with disbelief as she watches him and his band set up their guitars and drums and microphones in front of her door. "Ready?" he asks the guys. When they nod Tristan grabs the mike and begins to sing and dance in front of her. "Why do you build me up, Buttercup baby, Just to let me down? It's your way around it And worst of all You never call baby, When you say you will, But I love you still. I need you! More than anyone darling! I know that I have from the start. So, build me up, Buttercup. Don't break my heart." She laughed and clapped as the guys put away the instruments, and crowded back into the truck. "So," Tristan begins. "What do you say Buttercup?" "What do you mean Tristan? And what is with all the nicknames? First there's Mary, and its shortened form Mare, and there is Ror, which you shouldn't call me--" "Unless I wish to die a very painful death," he broke in. "Right. And now you've come up with Buttercup. I honestly don't understand!" she finished exasperated. "Man! Is she thick or what!" Dustin says as he elbows the others in the truck "Yeah. How can she not get it?" Brandon questions the others from the back "Rory what don't you get?" Tristan asks. "The song says it all. So." "Will I be your girlfriend?" she asks him. He nods earnestly. "God, Tris," she exclaims. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to ask me that, but I can't be." "Why?" he asks. "Rory, we both know that you want to be with me as badly as I want to be with you. So why can't you be my girlfriend?" One word sums it all up for Tristan as Rory manages to choke it out. "Dean." She says in between hiccups which she has gotten trying to hold back the tears that are now freely falling down her face. As Tristan is leaning over Rory, trying to comfort her, Dean walks up with a scowl on his face. As soon as he notices Tristan leaning over a shivering crumpled Rory his fist takes over for his brain. "What did you do you rich little bastard? If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, stay the HELL away from MY girlfriend!!" He swiftly punches Tristan square on the nose and then kicks him in the chest. Tristan lets out a moan and falls to the floor. Before his eyes close he weakly gasps out, "Rory!" and then he becomes silent. Through her wall of tears, Rory can see all that has happened between Tristan and Dean, and after Dean punches Tristan she runs over and crumples at the sight of Tristan, unconscious, with blood trickling out from the right side of his mouth. "I need you Tristan, you can't die. I won't let you. I love you too much," she whispers as Dean, in a rage, comes running swiftly at her with the same fist that he knocked out Tristan with, outstretched. 


	2. Untitled as of Now

Author: Christina  
  
Pairing: Rory/Tristan Spoilers: Totally AU fic. Run Away, Little Boy never happened Disclaimer: I own nothing from Gilmore Girls. That damn evil genius Amy Sherman-Palladino owns everything. 'Cept Chad Michael Murray. I've got him up in my room right now and if anyone ever wants him to return to his life as a major celebrity, you better start doing some serious convincing so that Amy Sherman Palladino lets our beloved hottie, Tristan Janlen DuGrey come back.  
Why do you build me up Buttercup?  
Chapter Two  
Untitled as of Now  
  
**Recap** "Rory, we both know that you want to be with me as badly as I want to be with you. So why can't you be my girlfriend?" One word sums it all up for Tristan as Rory manages to choke it out. "Dean." She says in between hiccups which she has gotten trying to hold back the tears that are now freely falling down her face. As Tristan is leaning over Rory, trying to comfort her, Dean walks up with a scowl on his face. As soon as he notices Tristan leaning over a shivering crumpled Rory his fist takes over for his brain. "What did you do you rich little bastard? If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, stay the HELL away from MY girlfriend!!" He swiftly punches Tristan; square on the nose and then kicks him in the chest. Tristan lets out a moan and falls to the floor. Before his eyes close he weakly gasps out, "Rory!" and then he becomes silent. Through her wall of tears, Rory can see all that has happened between Tristan and Dean, and after Dean punches Tristan she runs over and crumples at the sight of Tristan, unconscious, with blood trickling out from the right side of his mouth. "I need you Tristan, you can't die. I won't let you. I love you too much," she whispers as Dean, in a rage, comes running swiftly at her with the same fist that he knocked out Tristan with, outstretched **End Recap** "Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, I have taken way too many blows from you and your family in the past, now its time for you to take one for me." Dean laughs harshly as he swiftly punches Rory, knocking her to the ground where she lets out a last whimper, and crumples on top of Tristan. Tristan's band- mates see all that has gone on and Todd jumps out of the back of the truck. "Come On guys, Tristan's grandpa is on his speed dial, and Rory's mom is on hers. So who wants to tell Lorelei?" Everyone was too afraid to volunteer to tell Lorelei that her boyfriend had punched her, and her best friend, and they were now both unconscious, sprawled one on top of the other. So they drew straws. Brandon lost, so he grabbed Rory's phone, and called Lorelei's cell. "Mini-Me?" "No, Lorelei, it's Brandon." "Who?" "I'm Tristan's friend. We're in the band Honor Wounds together." (A/N: There's a punk band at my school called Honor Wounds) "Oh. Hi Brandon. Not that I don't like talking to you, because I do, but what the HELL are you doing on my daughter's cell-phone?" "Let's just say it's a life-threatening emergency involving her, Tristan, and a certain psychopathic, obsessed narcoleptic boyfriend of hers, otherwise known as Dean Forester, and that you should get over here a.s.a.p" As soon as Lorelei heard that, she hung up the phone. "Come on Chris. Something happened to Rory. Tristan's friend Brandon called just now, and based on all the names that he was calling Dean, I'll bet he did something to Rory and Tristan." (A/N: Cheesy I know, but a little cheese is good every once in a while.) "Oh my God, is she okay?' Chris said. He was beginning to get anxious. Then again, who wouldn't be anxious in this situation? "No Chris, I don't think so. Brandon said that it was a life-threatening situation. Forget about dinner. We really need to go." "Ok" "Put it on my tab Luke!" Lorelei called as they almost flew out of the diner in Star's Hollow, toward their mansion in Hartford. Lorelei floored the car almost the entire way to their house and she had a very determined look, almost like a grimace expressed on her face. They pulled up to the house where Tristan's grandfather and all of the guys in his band and the paramedics were already waiting. Rory was sitting up, slightly bloodied and with a dazed look on her face, but Tristan was nowhere in sight. Lorelei ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly, closely followed by Chris who had been talking to Janlen DuGrey. "Hey sweetie. What happened to you guys?" "I was talking to Tristan cause he came by to surprise me, and then Dean came up and got really mad cause he saw Tristan leaning over me and he hit him. Then he got all weird, and he hit me too. I blacked out before I saw where he went." "Back it up little missy. Why was Tristan leaning over you? It sounds to me like Dean had a right to be upset. Granted, not kick his ass like Jet Li in those cool movies but" "Mom!" "Oh, right, we're getting off topic. Okay, so why was Tristan leaning over you, as previously asked?" "Because I was crying and he was just being a good best friend and asking why." "Why were you crying?" "Because we were talking about this really sad book that we read in class, and because he brought me a present because he figured that I would be bored waiting for Dean to call me." "I wish I had him for a best friend." Lorelei pouted. "Well, you've got me and Sookie and Dad." "Yeah but Tristan's so damned cool. Where is he anyway Rory?" "He.um.he's in a coma. Dean hit him really, really hard. Then he kicked him. His arm is broken and they don't know if.if he'll." "Oh Rory, Tristan will make it. He'll make it because he knows that you need him too badly. You and I both know that and so does he." Lorelei tried comforting Rory, but to no avail. "Yeah Mom, you are right. We know that and he knows it, but we also don't know what is going to happen because obviously we didn't see this coming. Besides, they know more about his 'medical condition' than we do. Face it; the last thing he may have ever seen will be me crying because I couldn't be his girlfriend. Do you have any idea how long that will haunt me?" "Ror," Lorelei tried to break in. "No don't 'Ror' me! I have known him since before kindergarten, and I know what is behind that façade he puts on for everyone else, and I know that he is a wonderful man who doesn't deserve to die because of my jealous, overprotective bastard of a boyfriend." "Would you like me to take you to the hospital Rory?" Chris comes in rescuing Lorelei. She mouths a silent thank you as Rory tearfully nods. Rory, understandably, is silent through the car trip except for the uninhibited sobs she lets out once every 3 or four minutes. At the hospital she runs up to the Nurse's station. "Please.DuGrey.room number!" she gasps out. "Are you a family member?" a girl with a slightly nasal voice and way too much make-up asked without even looking up at Rory. She knew that she would never get in so she silently prayed that the girl wouldn't question her when she said yes. "Yes. I'm, his, uh.fiancé yeah. We just got engaged." "Oh, well, congrats. He is in room 502 on the 3rd floor, in the ICU unit." "Thank you," Rory gulped out and started to cry again as she walked away towards the elevator. ICU. That meant that his condition was deadly serious. She just hoped that he would make it through for her. She certainly didn't want to remember him being upset at her right before he died. She wanted to cry as soon as she entered the room that the nurse had told her was Tristan's. She saw him in the bed, his messy blonde hair plastered to his forehead. He looked so pale and sickly that it was hard for her to believe that this was the man who had, only hours ago been singing and dancing for her, and pleading for her to be his girlfriend, something which she wanted so badly, but couldn't do because she was involved with Dean. Now she wasn't so sure that she wanted to be involved with him. The room in which the man she loved lay was so un-Tristan, that it scared her. When he woke up, he would certainly demand that some things be changed. For a person so vibrant and full of life, the vomit colored walls and drab brown curtains didn't suit him at all. He would be upset when he woke up. She went over to his side and sat down on the edge of the bed. She lay her head down on his chest and the tears began to fall freely. Tristan, still a little bit groggy from all the medication he had been given was startled to taste warm salty water, which was streaming down his face. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't. There was something on top of him. His first reaction was to cry out for help, but he realized that the object was a human form. And the only person who would lie down on top of him without even thinking that they could potentially injure him was his best friend in the world Rory Gilmore. She got up to leave but as she turned to close the door, she heard him cry out in a muffled voice, "Mary!" 


End file.
